The Pirates
by KiTheCowgirl55
Summary: (first Fanfic!) Its like Pirates of the Caribbean, but with YYH characters (and a few made ups)
1. Default Chapter

The timber wood of the rickety ship shifted as the white foamy waves crashed against it. Ki Oru stood at the edge with her chin resting on her arms watching the waves. Some of her long black and purple hair swirled in the wind in front of her face. She silently tucked it behind her ear and continued to watch it. She felt and hand on her shoulder and jerked out of her fantasy.  
  
"You'll get sea sick if you keep watching those waves." Kuwabara said looking at her.   
  
"I don't get sea sick I like the waves so leave me alone." She snapped at him turning back to her fantasy.   
  
"Oh come on come have some fun you've been standing here for ever."   
  
"I think I'll pass I don't like the games you play." She said getting annoyed.   
  
" Oh you're so boring you act like you're all ready grown up when you're really just a silly little girl with big feet."   
  
"Oh shut up I'm trying to listen to the water."   
  
"I know what it is. You're afraid that I'll beat you."  
  
"I am not."   
  
"You are too that's why you wont play."   
  
"Maybe I just don't want to play with nobodies like you and your stupid friends." "Oh shut up you good for nothing girl." Kuwabara shouted making his mistake.   
  
"Take that back." She shouted her hands balling into fists until her knuckles turned white.   
  
"Not until you make me." He said teasingly. With a sudden burst of speed and a jump Ki had tackled him to the ground flinging her fist at any point she could reach on his body. He tried to push her off but she only tightened the grip she had on him with her legs. Suddenly she was jerked up and off of him. She looked up to see her father scowling down at her. He held her off the ground by the back of her dress.   
  
"Ki what have I told you about beating up people." He said.   
  
"Only do it if they're really really ugly." Ki said staring at Kuwabara.   
  
"Ki." Her father warned. "Never fight at all, it's not a…. oh do I have to say it?"   
  
"Yes." She sighed. "It's not a …woman's place."   
  
"Good girl." He said as he let her go. She scowled at Kuwabara. "I'm not a good for nothing girl any more am I you big sissy."   
  
"Oh shut up." Kuwabara said as he and his friends walked away. Ki turned back and set her gaze back on the foaming waves.   
  
"Land ho." A voice cried in the middle of the night waking Ki from her light slumber. She flung back the quilt on her bed and hoped out quickly dressing and flinging open her cabin door. She was on the deck before most of the sailors were. She ran to where the crew was standing. "C'mon let me see." She cried as they all gathered around. No one would move. Kuwabara turned to look at her from his view.   
  
"Well to bad for you maybe you should dress quicker." He sneered at her.   
  
"Or maybe I should knock your teeth out." She growled at him. Determined to see the land she pushed back through the crowed. She found the rope ladder leading up one of the masts. Looking around and seeing no one she started to climb. Higher and higher above the heads of people and saw the faint line in the distance. She sighed happily at the sight then climbed higher. Reaching one of the giant beams that held the sail together she climbed on to that. She slowly sat down letting her legs dangle. She watched, as the line slowly grew nearer. The wind felt good as it blew against her back. She kicked her legs back and fourth rocking slowly. Feeling braver she got to her feet and walked along the beam. Heal toe heal toe.   
  
"Ki!" A sudden shriek came from below. Startled she let out a scream, lost her balance and fell. Fortunately she grabbed a hold of the beam just in time.   
  
"Ki what are you doing up there?!" Her father shouted.   
  
" What does it look like I'm doing?!" She shouted back.   
  
"Get down here now!"   
  
"How do you propose I do that!?"   
  
"Don't get smart with me young lady!"   
  
"Well, you're asking really stupid questions."   
  
"I'm sending Kuwabara up don't go any where."   
  
"Like I can." She grumbled. She pulled her self up so that both of her arms were hanging onto the beam. She tried to pull her leg up over it. But she slipped and her arms slipped too. A shadow fell over her.   
  
"Well isn't this exciting?" Kuwabara said looking down at her.   
  
"Shut up and help me up." Ki said trying hard not to let the fear into her voice.   
  
"What if I don't?" He asked.   
  
"Then I'll kill you."   
  
"Ha funny what if I let you fall then you would die such an early death. I can imagine the stories. Eleven year old girl dies on ship when she foolishly shoots her mouth off to her rescuer." He recited.  
  
"I'm twelve you ingrate now hurry up. If you do let me fall to my death I'll come back and possess someone's body and throw you off the ship. Imagine this stupid ugly and evil thirteen-year-old boy is thrown off a boat by a crazed crewmember after he foolishly let wonderful beautiful girl fall to her death. How's that sound happy boy." He pulled her up. "Happy now."   
  
"Yeah I guess." She said climbing back down the ladder. Her father grabbed her arm as soon as she was off the ladder.   
  
"Ki what were you thinking you could have died."   
  
"I wasn't going to die I was just having fun."   
  
"That's not fun, that's for the crew only. I'm sorry Ki but when we explore the island tomorrow you'll stay on the ship." He said.   
  
"That's not fair! I just wanted to see the land and no one would let me through."   
  
"Ki that's not the point you will stay on the ship at every island until you become a lady." "I don't want to be a lady! I want to sail all my life and never get married!" Ki shouted. "Ki go to your cabin now! He shouted angrily at her.   
  
"Your just scared that I'll never become a lady and no one will want to marry me and you'll never get rid of me. Well I don't care if you want me or not I'll sail on different ships."   
  
"Ki just hush and go."   
  
"I'll never be a lady just so you know." She yelled slamming her cabin door.   
  
A few hours later Ki snuck from her cabin. Wearing her light skirt with no slip and no shoes or stockings. She climbed into the lifeboat and slowly and quietly as possible lowered herself down. Rowing as fast as she could she got to the island in what seamed like forever. The sun was just pinkining the sky as she pulled the boat on the sandy beach. Looking back at the ship she saw that there wasn't any movement on it. She pulled her leather bag out of the boat and put the strap over her shoulder.   
  
She kicked some sand around and found some odd shaped shells that went into her bag. She walked up the beach and into a forested area. She didn't go very far into the wooded area seeing nothing of interest she turned around and walked along the sandy beach. Every once in a while she saw a red crab run across the sand and into the crashing waves. She came across stranded driftwood and old bottles.   
  
The sun was up and bright and hot as she walked with her back to it. She let her hair blow freely in the wind. Feeling happy to be off the boat and away Kuwabara and her father. Suddenly she kicked something hard and it came up from under the sand. She bent down and sifted the sand threw her fingers. It didn't take long to reveal the dark green emerald. It was almost as big as her palm and it glittered in the sun. She quickly put it in her bag. She started sifting more sand finding tiny shards of driftwood and possible leather.   
  
Nothing that had as much value as the emerald. Digging deeper in the sand and sifting quickly the shards got bigger. She knew a ship had crashed here and it had been caring a treasure. The driftwood was still wet. She dug up a book. It was wet and the pages had stuck together but the ink hadn't run. She let that lay on top of the sand to dry while she dug more. Finally finding a small leather bag that was wet and ruined. She opened it. Inside were five small marble animals A fox, a seahorse, a cat, a cow, and a penguin all made of black marble. Something else fell out of the bag. It was shaped liked the sun with a blood red ruby in the middle.  
  
No matter which way you turned it you saw the ruby. It shines and sparkled in the suns light. Thinking nothing of it she slipped it in her bag along with the wet book and marble animals. She heard voices behind her. Grabbing her bag she jumped up and ran. She never remembered running so fast she ran so she wasn't in sight of that part of the island. She knelt down to rest. "Goodness." She said aloud. She stood up again and straightened her dress. Feeling a presence she turned around. What she saw horrified her. It was sea of driftwood and bodies none seamed to be moving all had ever lasting horrified looks on their tortured faces. She couldn't help it she began screaming. Screaming loud and long. She didn't care how much trouble she got in she just needed them to come. Finally some one grabbed her and spun her around.   
  
"Ki shh shhh it's ok." Her father was saying. He tried to embrace her but she pushed away. "Someone has to be alive." She screamed. "All these people can't be dead."   
  
"KI." He said gently, walking towards her.   
  
"No don't touch me I'll find some one." she said. She began to run around the bodies looking searching for a sign of life. The other crew was half-heartedly looking around.   
  
"Help." A weak call came from somewhere up ahead. She ran to where she thought she heard it.   
  
"Hello is anyone they're any one alive." She called.   
  
"Help." It came again from a boy with messy black hair lying just ahead. She ran and knelt beside him. He was older then her but not by much.   
  
"I found one!" She shouted. "Hold on." She whispered to him. No one came to her aid. "Fine don't anyone rush and help me." She yelled annoyed at them all. She went around and picked him up under his arms and started to drag him across the sand.   
  
"I'm Ki." She whispered. "Can you tell me you're name?" She asked.   
  
"Yusuke…" He feebly whispered. She had to stop he was heavy.   
  
"Ok Yusuke it's going to be all right we have a good doctor on our ship." His eye fluttered open and shut. "Please don't die." She thought. Two crewmembers came and took him from her. "Please be careful he's really weak." She said as they carried him away. Her father walked over to her.   
  
" I'm very angry with you. You scared me."   
  
" I was going to be back before you woke up but I found…these people."   
  
"That's not my point you get back on that ship and you get to your cabin and…and don't even think about getting off at the next island."   
  
"Fine I'll just dream about it." She said before running back to the ship. She climbed back onto the ship and seeing no one around climbed up to the beam again. She sat down and took out the sun shaped piece of gold with the ruby in it. It glinted even more in the sun that she sat in. She held it in her hand for a while just letting it's smoothness touch her somewhat rough hands. She looked up and shut her eyes letting the wind brush against her face. She opened her eyes.   
  
She could see the whole island. It was smaller then most but it was heavily wooded. Then she saw it. A large beat up ship sailing away from the island. It was as big as the ship she sat on but the sails were ripped and torn and a dark midnight black. The sight made her stomach churn. Feeling uneasy she climbed down and went to her cabin like she had been told and locked the door. Hiding from that ship that scared her so bad.   
  
7 years later.   
"Get up now Ki or your father will have my head." Said the distant voice of Greta. Ki pulled her blankets over her head and turned away from her. "Ki get up you sleep to much as it is."   
  
" Greta go away it's not like the morning is that important." Ki moaned as she sat up. "Ki now get up I don't want an argument this morning." Ki got up.   
  
"I'm up what more do you want?" Greta handed her the fancy dress her father had brought back from Spain. "Great I can run around in an imported dress and flirt with all the men. Saying oh could you please escort me to my father? I'm afraid I'm just a stupid woman that doesn't know anything and I need your manly help. If you think for one second I'll do that you've got another thing coming." Ki said.   
  
"Just put on the dress."   
  
"Oh please sir I need help my father wants me to get married and I just can't find some one to put up with me. You see I sleep till ten in the morning I don't put my pinkie out when I drink tea. I'm afraid I'm just a total slob." Ki said in a high-pitched voice. "I also know how to read and write and I'm probably smarter then you." She continued.   
  
"Ki please what ever you do don't say that."   
  
"I think I will that way no one will ever love me and father will make me sail again." She finished buttoning up her dress.   
  
"My you're pretty, it's to bad about your mouth." Greta said looking at her.   
  
"Gee Greta your awful smart it's to bad about your face." Ki said angrily walking out of her room.   
  
"Finally you're up." Her father said meeting her at the foot of the stairs.   
  
"Yes father I'm up." She said rolling her eyes.   
  
"We have a busy day to Ki I hope your ready."  
  
"No actually I think I'll spend the day reading."   
  
"Nonsense you'll never find a husband that way."   
  
"Who said I wanted a husband? all I want to do is read."  
  
"Ki you can't honestly want to grow old alone."   
  
"Maybe I do who knows."   
  
"Ki your 18 years old it's high time you found a husband and settled down."   
  
"I can't help it if the men don't like me."   
  
"They would like you if you didn't try to act smarter them or slap them."  
  
"I can't help it if they're dumb."   
  
"Ki."   
  
"Fine I'll try but I'm not making any promises."   
  
"Thank you." He said smiling at her. They walked out and got into the carriage that awaited them. "This is great. we'll find you a suitor before the days end." Her father said happily. "Well why don't you just throw me out of the carriage." She said bitterly turning to the window. The rest of the ride was quiet. She got out as soon as it stopped. She walked around to meet her father.   
  
"Come along Ki we'll go see Kuwabara." Her father said.   
  
"No way! you know I can't stand him." Ki said.   
  
"Yes, but he is a very respectable man now come along and be a good girl."  
  
"Oh yes sir." She groaned fallowing him.   
  
"Ah Ki how lovely to see you again." Kuwabara said taking her hand in his and bringing it towards his lips.   
  
"Wish I could say the same." Ki said jerking her hand away. Her father nudged her in the ribs. "Sorry pleased to see you again as well." She said in a mock sweet voice. He smiled then kissed her hand.   
  
"By the way may I see in you private?" He asked.   
  
"Yes of course." She said not wanting to go at all.   
  
Hiei Jaganshi Stood upon his boat as he came into dock. It was sinking fast and he had to get onto the dock. He had to jump off the beam that held his topsail up. He landed on the dock. Then walked down onto the sandy beach. Seeing another grand boat , He straightened his old, brown leather hat and started off towards the boat.   
  
"No, dill pickles are better." One of the guards yelled to the other as they stood on watch of the Big boat. Hiei raised a brow at their stupid fight and decided to play it cool and walk by.   
"No, they arn't! -Hey! Wait you can't go over there!" The other guard shouted seeing Hiei walk towards the boat. (since the guards don't have names, we'll call one bob and on fred ^__^) Hiei stopped and looked at the guards, slightly twitching. He shoved his hands in his pockets and watched as they ran towards him.  
"Citizens arn't aloud on that ship! Only military men." Bob shouted pointing the gun at Hiei. He stared at the gun.  
"Why?" Hiei asked.  
"Because I just said so."  
"Why arn't you watching the ship over there?" He asked pointing at another near by military ship sitting not to far away. "It seems much better than this old...ugly ship here."  
"Oh...uh...because...um...I uh..." Fred said looking at the ground nervously. Hiei sighed and rolled his eyes.  
"Because We were told to watch this one..."  
"SO your both whipped and can't decide which boat you want to watch." Hiei said smirking.  
"Hey!...Wait...I do want to watch the other boat." Fred said sadly. Bob shook his head.  
"Cause we have orders to watch this boat from Commodore Kuwabara." Bob sneered.  
"Yea...so, I heard there is a big party thing happening up there at the big forte. How come you two...-cough- fine men cough weren't invited?"  
"uh..." Fred looked at Bob. "Why weren't we invited?"  
"I don't know..." Bob said. Hiei, seizing the moment, ran up onto the boat and happily stood behind the wheel.   
  
Kuwabara lead Ki up to a look out on the forte. "I wanted to ask you a question."  
"Uh.... alright..." Ki said trying to remain calm as she walked up and looked out over the side of the look out at the open water.  
"You see...I'm getting a promotion...and I was wondering... You see, your a very beautiful Young lady. I wanted to know, would you marry me?" Ki's eyes widened as Kuwabara looked at her and grinned.   
"Oh god! No way! Life isn't worth it now!" Ki yelled. She jumped over the side of the look out and into the water with a splash. Hiei looked over just as Ki hit the water. "Good lord!" He looked at the fort. " Are People just fall from the sky?" The guards ran up on the boat. "What was that?" Fred asked.  
"Yea...wait! what are you doing on the boat?!" Bob yelled. Hiei shook his head as he took off his hat, gun, sword, and compass.   
"Hold these and don't lose them or I'll kill you!" Hiei yelled as he leaped into the water and swam over to get Ki. She slowly floated to the bottom of the sea floor and sat on the bottom. The golden sun pendant, which she so smartly turned into a necklaces, shook in the water. Hiei grabbed her and swam her back to the dock. He placed her on the dock and looked down at her pushing on her stomach.  
"Breath!" He yelled. She opened her eyes.  
"Ow! That hurts!" She yelled slapping his hands away.  
"Oh...sorry..." Hiei said looking down at her. He saw her pendant and picked it up in his hands. "Where did you get this?" He asked in and fierce and mean tone.   
"That's none of your business she said jerking it away. He gave her a fierce look and was about to say something when her father and Comador Kuwabara ran up. Ten guards fallowed them. Ki stood up.   
  
"…She just fell off I have no idea what happened." Kuwabara said trying to convince her father of what happened.  
"Oh gosh don't have a cow I jumped off for a bit of a swim." Ki said rolling her eyes.  
"Little did I realize I don't know how to swim? So Mr. Man with odd-looking hair here saved me." Ki said.  
"Hey my hair is not wired." Hiei said angrily.   
"Right any way everything is Ok and no one has to worry." Ki said. The people stayed where they were.  
"Or you know you could just stand there and look like a bunch of idiots with guns that'll work to." Ki said.  
"Sorry Miss this is the pirate Hiei Jaganshi." Bob said.  
"Captain Hiei Jaganshi." Hiei corrected him bitterly.  
"Ok and your point being because I honestly don't see what is so wrong with him." Ki said.  
"You know I could have let her sink to the bottom." Hiei said. The guards took the safety off their guns.  
"My…my aren't we hostile." Hiei said not getting anymore nervous.  
"The last time they got this excited the armed guard from France was ready to attack." Ki whispered.  
"Ki Come get out of the way." Kuwabara called her over.  
"Yeah right."  
"Ki now." Her father said. She reluctantly moved.  
"Fire on three." Kuwabara shouted. "One…two…Thr…  
"Wow look at that up there." Ki shouted making all the men shoot up into the air missing Hiei. Who then ducked out of sight.  
"Bloody British soldiers!" Hiei growled when they stopped shooting. He quickly jumped out and grabbed a near by gun and then grabbed Ki. "Nothing personal Sweetie, I just want my stuff back and I want outta here."   
"Don't call me Sweetie." Ki sneered. Hiei smirked.  
"Alright, Now, I want my compass, sword, gun...oh and my Hat! Hand Them to Mr. Sunshine here." Hiei yelled passed Ki and at the guards, and Kuwabara. Kuwabara reluctantly handed them to Ki.  
"Now, if you can look passed your smartass-ness and help me out here." Hiei said turning Ki towards him and giving a grin.  
"Guys are so stupid and perverted..." She growled, putting the hat on Hiei's head and the belt on him with his gun and his compass and sword.   
"Thanks so much. Now! You will all remember this as the day, You almost caught Captain Hiei Jaganshi!" And with those last words he disappeared.  
"Showoff" she muttered under her breath.  
"Well that was exciting now lets head home." Ki said.  
"Wait." Kuwabara said grabbing her arm. "An answer please." He said.  
"Ok Kuwabara I jumped off a fort wall into water risking certain death to try and get away from you, and yet you ask me for an answer. Was that honestly not answer enough?"  
"Of course she will." Her father answered for her.  
"Ah fath.." He put his hand over her mouth.  
"I give you both permission to get married and get started on having the grandchildren."  
" What eww with him I'd rather jump off the wall again." Ki shouted.  
" Nonsense Ki you'll be very happy."  
"Yeah right I'd be better off jumping" 


	2. The Black Pearl

Hiei ran across town looking for a place to hide. He slunk into an old shop and looked around. No one seamed to be around so he entered with out worry. The shop was full of different things and they all looked old and worn out. He walked up to a glass display and looked. In side was bottle after bottle of old red wine. He tried to open it. It was locked. "Damn thing." He said ramming his sward through the glass and grabbing a bottle.   
  
-two hours and five bottles later-  
  
"You know this stuff doesn't taste as good as gold." he said throwing a bottle that read as good as gold on the floor.   
  
"What are you doing?" A voice asked. Hiei spun around.   
  
"Ello mate what's with the shouting?" He said before burping.   
  
"You drank five bottles of that." Yusuke said picking one up.   
  
"Yup look that way don't it."   
  
"who are you?" Yusuke asked walking up and looking at him oddly.   
  
"I'm Captain Hiei Jagan…Jagan…jaganshishnoga… Oh I don't know Captain somebody." He said as he fell over.   
  
"what the hell." Yusuke said as he walked over to the lifeless figure on the floor. He kicked him gently. Nothing happened. He kicked him harder his body rolled over but he didn't move on his own. "Some captain you are." He said going back out onto the street to get the solder.   
  
  
  
"Oh dear my poor Ki I'm so sorry that happened to you today." Greta said as she poured some hot milk into a mug.   
  
"I'm not." Ki said. "I'd do it all again."   
  
"Oh please Ki don't say that you wouldn't really would you?" Greta said looking worried. "Hell yes I would."   
  
"Ki don't swear."   
  
"Oh pardon me I mean Yes I would do it all over again." She corrected her self. "I mean if Kuwabara asked you to marry him what would you have done?"   
  
"I would have accepted graciously like a good lady and been proud not jumped over the fort wall." Greta said handing her the mug.   
  
"Oh come on Greta Kuwabara he's so ugly and terrible." She said moving to the window and casually pouring the hot milk out.   
  
"He's not so bad at least he has lots of money." Greta said pouring her some more milk." And if you dump that milk out that window I'll wallop you good." She threatened.   
  
"Ah Greta that is where you and I differ." Ki said moving to a different window.   
  
"How so?" Greta asked.   
  
"I think out side the box." Ki said pouring the milk out that window.   
  
"Ki!" Greta howled.   
  
"You specifically said that window." Ki said pointing to the other window.   
  
"Oh now look there's no more milk."   
  
"Oh pity." Ki said hopping into her bed.   
  
"Just you wait young miss after you marry that Kuwabara you'll straighten up."   
  
"Not if he mysteriously dies before the wedding." Ki said shutting her curtains.   
  
"Ok I'll bargain with you if you let me out I'll give you a barrel of dill pickles." Hiei said to the guard through his bars.   
  
"No way." The guard said.   
  
"Ok ok two." Hiei said.   
  
"I'm not letting you out." The guard said.   
  
"Can I at least have my hat?"   
  
"It looks better on me." The guard said smirking as he ajusted his hat.  
  
"No it doesn't red is so not you're color."   
  
"Don't go there."   
  
"Oh no you didn't." Hiei said the realizing what he was saying shut up and turned away from the guard.   
  
"Just stay there and keep quite." The guard said laying the hat on a chair and walking up the step out of the dungon.   
  
"So, what did you do, mate?" A old man in the cell next to him asked.   
  
"I saved someone from drownding..." He mumbled laying down on the ground and shutting his eyes.  
  
Ki's eyes snaped open as she heard a cannon being shot off from some where in the distance. Greta came running in.   
  
"Ki! Get up! We've got to hide!!" She shouted throwing the blanket off Ki.   
  
"Uh...5 more minutes..." She said getting her slippers on and walking over to her window and peering threw the curtains. Her eyes widened at what she saw. A huge ship with black sails shot connons into the little town below. Men and wemen ran every which way yelling and crying. She watched as a group of men ran up the stairs towards her front door with swords and torches.   
  
"Oh lord Greta!" Ki yelled shutting the curtain and looking at Greta.   
  
"There coming after you. Your the governer daughter!" Greta yelled. "We gotta hide!"   
  
"Ok! You run to the next house, and I'll be there in a minute."  
  
"What?! We're going to go together!" Greta screamed as she heard the men banging on the door.  
  
"I-I've got to get some things before i leave." Ki said pushing greta out the door. Ki ran over and got the necklace with the pendent on in and placed it around her neck.   
  
"Ah! So you've got the necklace." A ruff voice said from behind her. Ki turned to see a ugly, dirty looking pirate standing in to door way. "I'll Be taking that."  
  
"Parlay!"   
  
"...I know those cannons!" Hiei yelled jumping up. He ran over to the window and looked out at the ship. "Its the Black Pearl! Its me ship!!" He shouted grinning. He stopped rejoycing when he saw a cannon heading straight towards him. He quickly moved out of the way, and watched as it hit the cell next to him and right threw the door. The old man next to him laughed and ran out the door.  
  
"Wait!" Hiei called after him. "Let me out!" But the old man ignored him and ran up the stairs. Hiei watched as he was thrown back down. The old man landed in front of the cell and Hiei looked down at him.   
  
"Well well. Looky! Its Old Captain Hiei." A bald fat Pirate said walking over to him.   
  
"...oh great it you...Traitor." Hiei sneered. The man laughed. "I would forgive you if you'd just let me out of here."  
  
"Oh please." The pirate said crossing his arms.  
  
"Yea, like it would matter, your going to hell anyways." Hiei said glaring at the man. Before he know what had happened the man was reaching in the cell and his hand was around Hiei's neck.  
  
"You don't know about hell." He sneered. Hiei looked down at the mans hand, and saw only a bone with bits of skin hanging off.  
  
"So there is a curse..." Hiei mumbled. The Pirate shook him, then ran off up the stairs. 


End file.
